Bloo Tells Mac About Heroes
Mac and Bioshi had flown a while until they came across an old and worn-out looking island. Everywhere, there was fog, mist, and the remains of old statues and crap. "You sure this is the right place?" asked Mac. Bioshi nodded. Suddenly, Mac heard laughter from the bushes. He peeked over to see a bunch of VERY good-looking girls splashing around in the lake. As Mac looked away, he saw something move around in the bush. Thinking it was another random goat, he decided to help. "What's wrong, little guy? You stuck?" he asked, reaching in to get him out. What he pulled out was not what he expected. It was a blue blobish creature that looked like one of the ghosts from Pac-man, with stubby arms at his side. "WHOAH!" the blob gasped. "HEY! Back off!" "EEUGH!" Mac yelled in disgust, dropping the blob. All the noise made the girls realize what was happening, and they all ran away in fright. "Nononono Ladies pleasecomebackIjustwanna-" The blob guy shouted, trying to get a hold of one of them. All of them turned into trees and flowers and stuff at the last minute. "DO'H!" the blob sighed. "The girls just can't keep their hands off me!" The tree smacked him, sending him flying back in front of Mac. "What's wrong with you? you've never seen an imaginary friend before?" the blob asked when he noticed Mac staring at him. "Well, I have, but... Oh never mind. Can you help us? Were looking for someone called 'Blooregard Q. Kazooatites' or something." Said Mac. The blob, who was eating some grapes, simply replied "Call me Bloo." "BLOO!!" Mac shouted, grabbing Bloo by the hand and shaking it real hard. "YEOW!" yelped Bloo. Mac continued to shake. "My name is Mac," he said. "And this is Bioshi!" When Mac was finished shaking Bloo's hand, Bioshi's suction-cup end of his tounge stuck to Bloo's face, leaving a mark. "Lizards. Gross." said Bloo, wiping away the spit. As Bloo made his way twords his home, which was the head of the giant statue, Mac explained everything. "I really need your help, Bloo. I need to become a true hero." Bloo raised his eyebrow. "Sorry kid. Can't help." Bloo said as he went in. "Wait a second!" Mac called, accidently yanking the door off its hinges with Bloo still holding it. "Sorry." said Mac. "But why not?" "Two words, kid: .retired." Bloo snapped as he tried to fix the door. Mac counted the words on his fingers, then realizing that what Bloo said had made no sense. "Look, I have to do this! Haven't you ever had a dream? Something you would do almost anything to get?" Bloo sighed. "Kid, get in here." When they got inside, Mac bumped his hed on a large peice of metal hanging from the ceiling. "Watch it! That's one of the main parts of the Millennium Falcon!" Bloo called. "THE Millennium Falcon?!" said Mac in awe. "Of course!" said Bloo. "Who do you think taught Han Solo how to drive? Spongebob Squarepants?" Bloo led Mac to a row of pictures of random heroes. "I trained all of those would-be heroes. Captain America, Captain Falcon, Captain Crunch. Alot of captains. And all of them let me down, and none of them could go the distance...But then, there was Anakin!!" Bloo walked over to a statue of a 20/30-year-old man with long hair, a brown Jedi robe, a scar on his eye, and a blue lightsaber. "Now there was a hero! He could slice! He was one with the force! He could take down the Sith with one swipe!"